Stupid
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Korosensei sabía muchas cosas. Sabía más que cualquiera. Y aunque sus alumnos pensaban que era un cotilla y un entrometido que escribía cosas raras en una libreta, él solo tenía como objetivo que ellos no cometieran los mismos errores que él. Porque había sido tan estúpido y tan egoísta. Podría haberla salvado ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Porque el Dios de la muerte era estúpido. Solo eso.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Stupid**

Estúpido.

Eso es lo que era, no encontraba otra forma de describirse. En ese momento y puede que todo lo que restase de vida, eso era lo que pensaba de sí mismo. Aún si sus alumnos decían lo contrario, para él estaba más que claro.

-Que bonito es el amor para los jovenes.- Decía en voz alta mientras cogía esa libreta en la que se dedicaba a escribir cotilleos sobre esa clase.

Sentado en esa mesa, delante de aquellos adolescentes a los que se les había dado la misión de matarle, no tenía más opción que actuar como un profesor cotilla que se dedicaba a mirarles por encima del hombro y a escribir sus líos. En la hora del almuerzo no es como si nadie tuviera nada importante que hacer y a él le gustaba observar a sus alumnos. Aún si algunos le daban envidia. Era infantil por su parte y lo sabía. Aunque también sabía que era parte de lo que pidió. El quería ser débil, quería estar lleno de defectos. Defectos que a ellos les hiciera fácil controlarle. Y ser infantil y envidioso eran algunos de esos defectos. Un profesor envidioso e inmaduro no solía verse casi nunca, pero él llegó a ser eso. Por su estúpidez y su cabezonería.

Porque el amor para los jovenes era muy bonito. Pero para él había sido un infierno.

Y por eso no podía evitar sentir envidia de ellos. No solo envidia, si no también las ganas de intervenir y decirles que está bien, que está bien que acepten sus sentimientos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que les pasara lo mismo que le paso a él.

Porque allí sentado y viendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Korosensei quería hacer muchas cosas, pero no se veía capáz. Quería acercarse a Rinka y Chiba y decirles que aunque no puedan ser honestos el uno con el otro, con el simple hecho de estar juntos está bien. Porque tarde o temprano llegarían a confiar en el otro más de lo que lo hicieron con cualquiera. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho de como Yada se acercaba a Megu con la esperanza de que se fijara en ella, aún sabiendo que no iba a pasar. También sabía que la admiración que Nagisa mostraba hacia Karma era algo más, algo que ni él sabía a ciencia cierta y que por más que intentara averiguar no lo conseguiría sin antes sonrojarse. Pero también sabía que Karma solo veía a Nagisa como un amigo, y no solo eso, si no que la forma en la que miraba y trataba a Okuda distaba mucho de ser la manera en la que se dirigía a cualquier de la clase. Okuda se sonrojaba y no decía nada mientras el pelirrojo le sonreía con paciencia, porque al parecer estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Estaba más que seguro de que Okano lloraría cuando llegara a casa, era algo que se había hecho una costumbre para ella, porque aún si sabía que sus sentimientos por Maehara no eran correspondidos, ni el profesor ni la alumna esperaban darse cuenta del como Maehara e Isogai se sonreían de una forma que nunca antes habían visto. Porque el que Maehara le viera como una amiga mientras salía con otras chicas, podía soportarlo. Pero que Maehara amara a otra persona, a un hombre, al que era su mejor amigo, más que a ella y a cualquier otra, era difícil de tragar. Era consciente de que Sugino no dejaría de hablar con Kanzaki, que no dejaría de intentarlo aún si ella solo era amable con él. Y que la forma en la que Irina se mostraba ante Karasuma no era más que un intento desesperado de llamar su atención, porque era la única manera que la asesina conocía para acercarse a un hombre. Independientemente de si estaba enamorada de él o no.

Sí.

Korosensei sabía muchas cosas. Y a la vez quería hacer y decir muchas otras para ayudarles. Para que dejaran de llorar, para que admitieran lo que sentían, para que dieran un paso adelante, para que supieran que un corazón roto puede arreglarse por mucho que cueste.

Pero no podía. Porque su conciencia era lo primero que tenía que recomponer. Y su corazón aún no había sido arreglado.

Era la primera vez en la historia que el "Dios de la muerte"* estaba tan arrepentido y tan roto. Aunque hubieran pasado meses, seguía repitiendo ese momento en su cabeza. Todo lo que le llevó a aquello, la estúpidez que cometió. Era la primera vez que se sentía destrozado por la muerte de alguien. Era curioso que hubiera pasado más de la mitad de su vida asesinando. Matando a miles de personas con sus propias manos, sin sentir compasión ni pena. Sin sentir nada. Tal vez era por eso por lo que se sentía tan mal. No sentía arrepentimiento de amontonar cadáveres a su paso, pero sí lo sentía al pensar que no pudo salvarla a ella.

Porque Yukimura Aguri era la única persona que le había hecho sentir algo.

Un año habían pasado juntos. Un año en el que su cuerpo había sido utilizado para experimentos de anti-materia en una base ciéntifica y un año en el que esa mujer le visitaba todos los días para hablar con él. Al principio le pareció raro, que alguien como ella pudiera acercarse tan tranquilamente y sonreírle a través de un cristal sin temer que pudiera hacer o decirle algo. Era el Dios de la muerte después de todo. Pero luego le pareció normal que lo hiciera. Porque si él hubiera estado en la misma situación que Aguri ¿Quién sabe lo que habría hecho? ¿Habría matado a su prometido? Probablemente. Pero ella no era así. Aguri era dulce, compresiva, amable y también un poco estúpida. Por eso ella decidió ser profesora de la clase E mientras que su prometido abusaba de ella en más de un sentido. Ese estúpido hombre que no sabía valorar lo que tenía en sus manos, que la maltrataba y le hacía sentirse en ocasiones la peor persona del mundo. No sabía que sentir hacia ese sujeto. Le odiaba por hacerle daño a Aguri, pero también sentía que tenía que darle las gracias. Porque fue gracias a él que esa mujer empezara a hablar con él, que pasara más tiempo a su lado, aún si estaban separados por un cristal.

Pero esa felicidad entre ellos duró tan poco.

Porque llegó ese fatídico día. Ese día en el que el Dios de la muerte cometió la acción más estúpida que recordaba. El día en que la luna perdió el 70% de su masa en una enorme explosión desconocida. Explosión causada por los mismos experimentos que habían hecho en su cuerpo. La base científica cayó en pánico. El hombre ahora conocido como Shiro quería matarle a toda costa para evitar otra explosión. Y mientras tanto, la única mujer por la que había llegado a sentir algo quería salvarle.

Y entonces ella murió.

Murió por su culpa. Porque ella quiso protegerle, porque se interpuso en esa estúpida trampa que pusieron para él y para su desgracia funcionó demasiado bien. Podría haber hecho algo, podría haberla salvado ¿Por qué no la salvó? Él sabía tantas cosas, había aprendido tantas cosas mientras que era un asesino, que de verdad podría haber salvado su vida. Sus conocimientos era tantos, pero él era tan estúpido que perdió lo que más le había llegado a importar en aquel momento. Y mientras que su cuerpo humano era recubierto por tentáculos, conviertiéndole en lo que hoy en día algunos denominaban como "pulpo amarillo", vió como la única persona que había llegado a amar fallecía enfrente suya. Y le dolió tanto, se sintió tan inútil ¿Qué es lo que podría haber cambiado? Muchas cosas. Podría haberlo cambiado todo. Si no hubiera cedido al poder de los tentáculos para intentar escapar, si no hubiera perdido el control, ella no estaría muerta. Si no se hubiera quedado paralizado mientras que ella se desangraba y le decía sus últimas palabras, tal vez habrían podido tener un futuro juntos. Nadie lo sabía.

Estúpido. Era tan estúpido.

¿Para qué quieres tanto poder y tanta sabiduría si no puedes utilizarla cuándo más lo necesitas? Ella podría seguir viva si hubiera utilizado ese poder par salvarla, en vez de para matar. Pero el Dios de la muerte era tan estúpido que no llegó a esa conclusión hasta después de que ella desapareciera.

Pero le había hecho una promesa. El Dios de la muerte había hecho una promesa a la única persona a la que amaba y no pensaba romperla. Iría a la clase E del instituto Kunugigaoka y ayudaría a esos alumnos a salir adelante. No solo a salir adelante. A no ser como él. No le importaba utilizar su vida para que ellos crecieran, para que desarrollaran sus habilidades únicas, para que se dieran cuenta de la infinidad de cosas que pueden conseguir y de las muchas maneras que pueden ayudar a los otros utilizando esos talentos. Les enseñaría a utilizar el poder que tuvieran para cuando lo necesitaran. No como él. No como ese profesor estúpido que se bloqueó en un momento clave y lo perdió todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?- Le preguntaron los tentáculos después de aquella tragedia.

-Quiero ser débil.- Respondió con un hilo de voz.

Porque ser fuerte no le había servido para nada. Por eso quería ser débil. Quería estar lleno de debilidades y de defectos, todo para que sus alumnos aprendieran. Para que le asesinen cuando llegue el momento. Porque sus alumnos de su querida clase E serían más fuertes que él en cuanto les enseñara todo lo que quería. Y de esa forma, cuando le maten, cuando acaben con su vida, él abandonará este mundo con una eterna sonrisa, porque habrá cumplido su promesa con Aguri.

Los alumnos habrán aprendido a no ser tan estúpidos como él. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, puede que los dos profesores se encuentren en el otro mundo. Y ahí es cuando él se lo dirá todo. Un "lo siento" y un "te amo". Era lo único que tenía que decirle. Pero ese día esas palabras no salieron.

-Korosensei ¿Vuelves a estar resfriado?- Le preguntó Kayano con una sonrisa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El profesor se le quedó mirando un momento pensativo. Kayano. La dulce y amable Kayano. A veces le recordaba tanto a Aguri. No sabía la razón, pero era así. Tal vez por eso sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella y decirle que no se rindiera, aún si Nagisa no se fijaba en ella. Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando se dió cuenta de lo que la chica le había dicho. Sin darse cuenta, en medio de tanta reflexión y de tantos recuerdos, un líquido viscoso salía de su cara, como si fueran lágrimas. Los alumnos ya habían visto eso y les explicó que eran mocos, ya que sus orificios nasales ahora estaban más cerca de sus ojos, por lo que difícilmente se podían distinguir.

La diferencia ahora es que no estaba resfriado. No eran más que simples lágrimas.

Pero ni Kayano ni los demás alumnos tenían que saber eso. Así que les mintó y como buen actor que era les contó como había ido al polo norte para coger hielo y hacer granizados. Puede que algunos se lo creyeran y otros no, pero es lo que había.

Ahora el Dios de la muerte era débil, llorón, cotilla, entrometido, mentiroso, malcriado, infantil, pelota y competitivo. Porque es lo que había pedido ser. Porque era estúpido y su estupidéz le había llevado a ello. Pero no importaba. Porque sus alumnos se encargarían de ser más fuertes que él.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

*Dios de la muerte es el nombre con el que se referían a Korosensei cuando era humano. Tenía que aclararlo por si alguien no lo sabe y se acaba de tragar el spoiler de su vida, lo siento.

* * *

Hola ~

Sí, he vuelto después de un tiempecillo. Sé que tengo fics que actualizar, lo sé, no me matéis. Pero desde que me puse al día con el manga siempre he tenido ganas de escribir un one-shot sobre Korosensei y Yukimura, o al menos respecto a lo que pasó entre ellos. Describir lo que piensa Korosensei de este asunto me pareció entretenido y bueno, me ha salido esto. A lo mejor es muy amargo, no sé, pero es obvio que Korosensei se siente culpable por la muerte de Aguri y es lo que le llevó a ser profesor de la clase E. Por si sale la duda, este one-shot o estas "reflexiones" de Korosensei están situadas desde antes de que se supiera la identidad de Kayano. Por lo que aún no se sabe lo que está pasando. Respecto a las parejas de la clase que salen en el fic, no creo que haga mucha falta hablar de ellas, el Karunagi está explícito, el Karma x Okuda también, el Chibayaha era obvio, Yada y Megu igual y la pobre Okano llorando por el Maeiso me pareció demasiado (tengo que escribir algo de eso). Y bueno, Irina y Karasuma lo mismo. Todo normalito, excepto que me siento hereje al no nombrar a mi amado Asano en un one-shot, me siento rara (?)

Y bueno, no hay nada más que decir. Solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
